elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Constellars
ROLEPLAYERS BE WARNED As of December 20th, 2018, custom races will only be accepted after an application through the ElysiumRP forums. When that time comes, the Constellar Lore ''will be defunct until confirmed by an administrator. Thank you for understanding! Origins It is unknown what war sparked the beginning of the rogue clan, but the worshipping of constellations is nothing new to Elysium. What is known, however, is who begun the tradition of the constellar ascendancy. Often considered the enlightenment, constellars deem the blessing of the first Fornax (formerly known as Gloria Palacci), the birth of the cycle of life under the will of the constellations. Gloria Palacci, a young woman born and dead hundreds of years before the present time. It is widely believed in the clan that she was of noble birth, and was led astray from her homeland's religion after a bloody, terrifying war and believed her true destiny was in the stars. She reached out to the arid sky and asked to be blessed with astral powers. From then on, she deemed herself Fornax, sponsored by the constellation of the same name. She began to spread the somewhat religious life among the stars to other people, eventually into Elysium. General Info Constellars born as a race other than constellar are usually noted as having common attributes of human, werewolf, neko, vampire, and other common races. Those who are recruited retain their normal attributes until blessed. It is only when they are blessed by a constellation that a constellar begins to change into a fitting character. Blessed constellars are usually tall, as high as 8 feet! Constellars develop brightly colored hair when recruited, and any magic they were born with or had before recruitment is enhanced by the constellations. In order to be blessed, recruits must prove they are ultimately the strongest of the group and deserve a position. Those who become blessed constellars are able to partake in the holidays and traditional activities of the constellars. When Constellars are born by two Constellar parents but do not join the constellar usually develop mutative qualities (example; heterochromia, hemophilia, two-toned hair) that make them easy to decipher from Constellars or Humans. These types of half-constellars are called "descendants." Descendants are capable of using magic, whether or not their parent's original races cannot use magic. They tend to stay secluded, as, after the death of most constellars, the remaining members or descendants of the clan are now worth bounty for having connections to Apus and Fornax. Strengths and Weaknesses '''Strengths:' * Recruits run in packs, and thus are more often heavily armed compared to a single person. * Blessed constellars are stronger at night and tend to have a protective aura around themselves throughout the night, from sunset to sunrise. Those blessed with sun or moon magicks are even stronger than those without. * Constellars born from two blessed parents are the strongest of all, as they are imbued with the power of the constellars from birth. They often learn more than the magicks of their parents and the constellations, as they are well versed in magic from their roots. Weaknesses * Although constellars are known for their mercenary-like lives, they aren't capable of being sneaky in the slightest, as their hair is a constantly bright and glowing color. * Most constellars are still mortal due to their origins. If you are not of constellar birth, it's most likely you will die on the battlefield. * Recruits are often used as war fodder by higher constellars. Those who survive are deemed the highest quality recruits and are the first in line to be blessed, so it's easy to see why being blessed is such an honor. Common Observations in Constellar Culture Tradition of the constellar race is to celebrate the birth of the clan, known as Enlightenment, with a festival shared only with those blessed. It usually consists of a week long hunt in the desert. Those who bring back game are honored with precious metals among other values and treasures. After the hunt, a feast consisting of every piece of game found before in the meal. Other celebrations among Enlightenment include Rejuvenation, in which each constellar often decides to cut their hair and sew new clothes, and Detrividation, a military holiday in which the current commander determines the ranks of members and, should the commander be dead before Detrividation, a new one is chosen in their place. Elections of new leaders during Detrividation are treated with utmost importance, as said leaders can never be taken out of power unless they retire or are killed in battle. Each member gets a vote, and may vote for anyone. Surprisingly enough, most elections of leaders have as little as three or four stand-out candidates. The rest are dismissed soon before the proper choosing commences. The current leader is: Apus Idodele, parents unknown but granddaughter to Apus Allegurd. Relations to Other Races * Constellars are relatively unknown to humanoid or other races, except for werewolves or other lycan creatures. They keep relatively to themselves, while some fallen constellars reveal their past to select few. Usually, the highlighter-like hair is an enigma and a grand curiosity to those outside of the clan. * Should a non-constellar-born or lycan be invited to the clan, to speak of it with others is taboo, althought nobody's quite sure why, as it's not a punishable crime within the group. * Often, when invited into the clan, one may choose to leave or divorce from a significant other, if one is present. If one has a reputation of involving the significant other in everything they do, the council may opt to allow them to join, but are most often turned down. * If a constellar decides to have a relationship outside of the clan's company, relationships are often distant and rarely become intimate for fear that a hybrid will appear in the clan. Hybrids must become leaders as soon as they are old enough and usually become exiled if they fail to be elected. * If there is a fracas about a certain race or group of people, the council will usually elect to refuse any members of the same race. If the skirmish becomes very out of hand, constellars already in the clan, even blessed ones, may be dismissed. Other Information * Can't find a good constellar name? Look at this list here: http://www.infoplease.com/ipa/A0004505.html * To sign up to become a recruit, ask Latitude88North (whenever under the name Amya_Frayn/Erden_Grey) to join. This leadership will be passed soon, as Latitude will be leaving the server shortly. * The name "Circinus" is forbidden, due to hidden lore in the Constellar race. Because of recent developments, this taboo is now a forever embedded piece of constellar culture, and has been buried with those who carried the secret. * DO NOT ask to become a blessed constellar immediately. Becoming a blessed constellar is a high honor to the best of the clan. Category:Custom Races Category:Lore Category:Races Category:Player-written lore